


Pase libre

by VicPin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicPin/pseuds/VicPin
Summary: Una relación al borde del colapso, una chica harta de su relación tóxica y unas vacaciones en islas paradisiacas... Una receta perfecta para el desastre, la salvación o ambos.Traducción: Raella está harta del comportamiento posesivo de Ivar, por lo que decide tomarse unas vacaciones.





	1. Fastidiada (Raella)

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer crossover de Assassin's Creed y Vikings. Ambientado en la era moderna, en donde Ivar está en terapia intensiva por lo de sus piernas y dos de los personajes de Assassin's Creed se conocen. Habrá demasiado OoC (Out of Character), así que quedan advertidas/os todas/os.

** **

_ [Fuente de la imagen](https://giphy.com/gifs/the-tudors-TLAuagl1q5aGk) _

** RAELLA **

Si hay algo que me sigue maravillando es mi permanencia en una relación tóxica con un tío que tiene ciertos problemas en las piernas gracias a sus estupideces y que es un posesivo de lo peor. No sé si culpar a mi padre, quien  tuvo un problema similar salvo que lo suyo era de nacimiento y quien no era un hombre-niño mimado sino una persona humilde y trabajadora; no, de hecho a mi padre no puedo culparle de nada. Sí, ciertamente me enseñó a ser tolerante con los demás, especialmente con gente de condiciones especiales, pero también me enseñó a que había un límite entre ser tolerante y ser un completo estúpido. 

Y en ese último nivel estoy justamente hoy, ahora que lo analizo perfectamente.

Es decir, conozco a Ivar desde que estábamos en la secundaria. No puedo decir que éramos exactamente uña y carne como lo era con Sigurd, su hermano, y con Margrethe, la esposa de su otro hermano, pero éramos... algo. Amienemigos, podría decirse; supongamos que éramos (y seguimos siendo) como Cartman y Kyle, los personajes de South Park. Él se metía conmigo y yo le respondía el doble; apenas nos tolerábamos. Paradójicamente con Sigurd su relación mejoró un poquito, aunque no comprendo hasta ahora en qué sentido; supongo que se debe a que, ya en a preparatoria, empecé a gustarle y ya en la universidad nos hicimos novios tras su accidente con la motocicleta.

Hablando de nuestra relación, ¿cuántos años ya llevábamos en este triqui-triqui? Uhmmm... Sip, tres años de relación. Tres años de altibajos, peleas de pareja callejeras, y sexo desenfrenado. Tres años en los que muchos, incluyendo mis ya cuñados, se preguntaban cómo no habíamos muerto trágicamente si nuestros caracteres eran completamente distintos. Es decir, yo soy una persona tranquila, sociable, amante de la lectura y de las reuniones familiares; él era alguien arrogante, muy huraño y con unos arrebatos violentos posesivos capaces de hacer perder la paciencia hasta al más santo.

Sigurd y Ubbe ya me dijeron varias veces que lo dejara por mi salud mental y emocional, pero vamos, seré franca: No voy a dejarlo en medio de su terapia; no quiero abandonarlo y parecer la mala del cuento cuando en realidad solo necesito un jodido descanso de todo esto.

He ahí que decidí hacerle caso por primera vez a mi hermana Elia, con quien hablé hace un par de noches en su casa: me voy a tomar unas jodidas vacaciones por una semana. Estaré lejos de la vida cotidiana, pero sobre todo de Ivar. Y como cereza al postre, decidí aplicar la técnica de mi hermana.

_Te doy el pase libre. En caso de no entender, pregúntale a Hvitserk,_  fue lo único que escribí en el papel antes de agarrar mi maleta y salir del departamento. 

-¡Waiheke*, ahí vamos!

 


	2. ¿Dónde está? (Hvitserk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar empieza a hacer preguntas, y Hvitserk intenta aplacarlo.

[Fuente de la imagen](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/imagine-hvitserk)

**HVITSERK**

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, y más mierda... La cosa se va a poner tremenda. 

Con solo ver las manos de Ivar temblando deduje que el infierno se va a desatar. Mi instinto me dice que huyera antes de que Ivar se vuelva contra mí e intente asesinarme por la carta de su novia, pero mi palabra me obliga a sentarme y a explicar (o tratar de) a mi hermano en qué consiste el pase libre. 

Ahora, si lo pensamos seriamente, creo que ha sido una pésima idea que Raella se dejara llevar por Elia; es decir, si Raella fuera novia de alguien más, ese alguien de seguro no tendría ningún problema, ya que se trataba de un acuerdo en común, como siempre ha sido el caso de Elia y mío.

Pero carajo, es de Ivar de quien estamos hablando. Y si de algo estoy seguro es que Ivar no se quedará con los brazos cruzados;  capaz y toma el primer vuelo a Francia para ir a buscar a Raella, arrastrando a toda la familia y hasta al tío Floki con él. Eso si no se entera antes de que no están allá.

Me siento en la silla y miro fijamente a Ivar; éste tenía una mirada siniestra, como si estuviera pensando en donde dejar mi cadáver en dado caso de que me niegue a proporcionarle lo que necesitaba. Aclarando la garganta, le expliqué a grandes rasgos qué era el pase libre, sus ventajas y sus potenciales desventajas; al terminar mi explicación, Ivar arrugó aún más el papel y su cara se volvió más roja.

La idea en definitiva no le agradó para nada.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo ella espera que yo le fuera infiel, mmm? -inquirió, arrojando el papel.

-No lo sé -repliqué -. Ivar, debes comprender que ella necesita un descanso. Que los dos necesitan un descanso, aunque sea bre-

-¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO TOMAR UN DESCANSO! -gritó, furioso - ¡ELLA NO TIENE DERECHO DE IRSE ASÍ SIN MÁS, SIN CONSULTARME!

"Vaya, ahí vamos de nuevo", pensé mientras que, suspirando, aclaré:

-Mira, hermano, seamos francos: Ella y su hermana, porque está con Elia, quieren pasar un tiempo juntas. Hace tiempo que no salen y que no se ven, que no se reúnen con su padre. Por eso decidieron irse a Francia; además, me dijo que llamarían en la noche, así que por ese lado ni te preocupes.

Sin verse convencido, Ivar tomó sus muletas y, con cierto trabajo, se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas? -le pregunté.

-Voy a llamar a Anthony.

-¿Vas a importunar a su padre? Ivar, solo déjala ser. El viejo ya no está para tanto pleito entre ustedes.

-Solo quiero saludarlo y disculparme por no acompañarla.

-No creo que eso sea necesario.

-¿Me estás escondiendo algo, Hvitserk?

-No, pero...

-Entonces déjame en paz y lárgate.

Me encogí de hombros, rezando que el viejo pudiera sacárselo encima y mantener a Ivar tranquilo aunque fuera por el día de hoy.

**.-.-.-.**

-No puedo creer que finalmente Raella lo hizo -comentó Sigurd mientras se sentaba junto a Torvi en la mesa.

-¿Qué hizo? -inquirió Ubbe.

-Lo que Elia y yo hacemos -respondí simplemente.

Todos se volvieron hacia mí, boquiabiertos. Björn, quizás el más sorprendido de todos, murmuró:

-Tiene agallas.

-Siempre las ha tenido -espetó Sigurd en su defensa -.  Además, ella merece un descanso de tanto pleito con él. 

-¿Y cómo se lo tomó Ivar? -inquirió Margrethe con preocupación.

-Muy mal. Ya hasta importunó al viejo Anthony -repliqué mientras terminaba mi sopa.

Surgió un silencio incómodo en el comedor. Mis hermanos y las chicas estaban entre azul y buenas noches; ninguno de ellos, salvo Sigurd, tenía algo que pronunciarse al respecto. De hecho, todos, incluyéndome, pensábamos que Ivar y Raella iban a romper su relación en cualquier momento y de una manera muy violenta o trágica dado el choque de caracteres, pero no esto. No de ir y tomar la iniciativa del "pase libre" sin importarle su opinión, mucho menos que el infierno estuviera a punto de estallarle a todos en la cara. 

Debo admitir que, de las tres novias que mi hermano menor tuvo, Raella ha sido la única con los ovarios bien puestos para enfrentarlo y ponerse al tú por tú, sobreviviendo al intento. Ya ni Margrethe y Freydis podían hacer eso. Bueno, quizás Freydis ha sido la primera en ponerse al tú por tú, pero no pudo resistirlo tanto como Raella. 

Levantándome de mi asiento, recogí mi plato y fui a llevarlo a la cocina. Ubbe, Sigurd y Björn me siguieron, dejando a Margrethe y a Torvi a solas. Apenas nos reunimos en la cocina, Sigurd fue el primero en pronunciarse:

-Si Ivar llega a enterarse en dónde realmente están, estaremos muertos.

-¿"Estaremos"? Estarán, mejor dicho. A mí no me metan -replicó Björn. 

-Lo decía por mí y por Hvitserk.

-¿Ella les dijo algo? -inquirió Ubbe.

-No diré nada que nos perjudique -le respondí.

-¿Decirme qué?

Nos volvimos. 

"Oh, mierda...", pensé alarmado mientras que Ivar, acercándose a nosotros, añadió:

-¿Qué es lo que quieren que no sepa?

Sigurd y yo nos miramos mutuamente. Ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Ubbe y Björn, sintiéndose incómodos ante nuestra situación, miraron para uno que otro lado. Ivar, exasperado, se dirigió hacia mí y gruñó:

-Hvitserk, ¿qué coño te dijo Raella?

-Ella y Elia se irán de Francia pasado mañana con su papá y pasarán el resto de la semana en Italia -respondió Sigurd.

-¿En serio? Eso no me dijo su padre esta mañana.

-No quiere ser molestada, Ivar -añadí -. Realmente quiere pasar el tiempo con su hermana sin tener que pelearse contigo. Por favor, trata de comprenderla.

-Ella no te va a dejar, si eso es lo que tanto temes -dijo Sigurd, envalentonado.

Miré a mi hermano con reproche mientras que Ubbe y Björn intentaban calmar los ánimos en ambas partes. Pero Sigurd, siendo Sigurd, no es de los que dejan ir la cosa tan fácilmente, especialmente en lo que concierne a Raella. Si había algo que realmente odiaba era que Raella fuera insultada por Ivar sin razón alguna. El buen Sig realmente sentía mucho cariño por la chica; eso es algo que siempre han notado todos sin temor a equivocarnos. Que por qué diablos ella no acabó con él y sí con Ivar sigue siendo la pregunta del millón. Digo, los dos son muy similares en carácter; era algo esperado que ambos terminaran juntos como pareja y no como los mejores amigos que son.

Cuando Ivar se marchó de la casa, no sin antes lanzarnos insultos a diestra y siniestra, Björn se volvió hacia mí y me preguntó:

-¿Cuándo regresan?

-El próximo lunes.

-Nos espera una semana infernal entonces -declaró Ubbe con resignación.

 


	3. Te voy a recuperar (Ivar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar pensando que quizás lo echó a perder, pero aún está dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperar a su chica

[Fuente de la imagen](http://bonniebirdsgifcentre.tumblr.com/)

**IVAR**

Ella me abandonó; me dejó ahí, solito, en medio de un departamento enorme que me parece más vacío que el Walmart que está a una cuadra de aquí. 

Raella sigue molesta conmigo. Y le doy la razón por esta vez para estarlo, aunque creo que ella también tiene parte de culpa. No debió sonreírle demasiado al mesero idiota que tuvo el atrevimiento de pedirle su número frente a mis narices, aún cuando sea solo una jodida formalidad por parte del restaurante. Si no hubiera hecho eso, quizás no nos haya puesto a los dos en vergüenza; quizás los dos estaríamos aquí, platicando o viendo una película, o en casa de Hvitserk en una de sus fiestas odiosas. O quizás estuviera con ella en Francia, visitando a su familia.

Pero no: Ella se fue sin mí, mandándome derechito a la mierda bajo el argumento de que me da "pase libre" para hacer lo que se me antoje durante una semana... Lo que se nos antoje, porque ella también está incluida.

Y si quieren que sea franco, puedo decir con exactitud que ella no se atreverá a serme infiel con el primer imbécil que se le cruce; ni con ese ni con nadie. Ningún hombre le dará lo que yo le he dado hasta ahora; ningún hombre la va a satisfacer tanto como yo. Ningún hombre podrá encontrar sus puntos flacos, sus puntos de excitación, los centros del placer extremo. Estoy tan seguro de ello que ya puedo imaginarme su lindo rostro pidiéndome perdón por creer que podría serme infiel, suplicándome con permitir que se corriera.

Mierda, ya estoy excitado. 

Unos golpecitos interrumpieron mis pensamientos; tomando mis muletas, me dirigí hacia la puerta y aceché por el orificio. Genial, ¡lo que me faltaba! 

[Fuente de la imagen](http://gifdommagic.tumblr.com/post/102721775432/jonathan-rhys-meyers-gif-hunt)

-Haehmund, ¡vaya sorpresa! ¿Te perdiste o andas de paso?

Haehmund Wessex, el jodido primo lejano de Raella, me miró de arriba abajo. Al parecer no le sorprendió que volviera a caminar al fin luego de los cuatro años que llevo de terapia; de hecho, veo que no le sorprendió no encontrar a su prima conmigo.

-¡Milagro que finalmente se decidió por dejarte! -exclamó el hijo de puta en cuanto supo que se fue a visitar a su padre sola, en compañía de Elia.

-¡Cállate, Wessex! ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! -espeté, furioso.

-Ella es mi prima, Ivar. Por supuesto que me compete. 

-¿Qué coño quieres? Y será mejor que te apresures si no quieres que te eche a patadas.

-Con ese carácter tuyo no me sorprendería que te dejara.

Joder, ese cabrón sí que sabe como enfurecerme. Con su estúpida sonrisa, me comentó que Raella le había dicho la semana anterior que ya podía pasar a buscar sus libros de Biología Marina, los cuales estaban en uno de los compartimentos de la mesa comedor que estaba en la sala. Aquello me sacó de onda; ¿tanto era su maldito enojo que decidió no decirme nada? En serio, ¿tan hijo de puta soy como para no confiarme el jodido recado?

No, esperen... Sí, lo soy. A mí Haehmund no me cae de perlas, ni yo a él. Asunto zanjado.

-Pues pasa y ve a buscarlos, si quieres -le dije, apartándome de la entrada. 

-Gracias. 

 El tipo entró tan pronto como salió; por mí mejor, porque si Raella estuviese aquí, yo mismo me encerraba en el cuarto y no salía hasta que ese imbécil se largara. O eso o lo echaba a golpes.

Cuando se fue, cerré de un solo porrazo la puerta y me volví hacia la sala. Ella no estaba ahí para espetarle que no soporto a su primo. ¿Por qué, Raella?, ¿por qué tenías que irte en un mal momento?

 


	4. Reencuentro (Raella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raella se encuentra con dos viejos amigos.

[Fuente de la imagen](https://www.waiheke.co.nz/directory/accommodation-waiheke/apartments-on-waiheke/)

Waiheke, Nueva Zelanda. Una de las zonas más preciosas del país oceánico, paraíso escondido para muchos, revelado para pocos. Con sus playas vírgenes, con su paisaje espectacular invadido por el mar azul y sus costas verdes... Todo un sueño.

-Rayos... ¿Cómo diantres me he estado perdiendo de esto? -murmuré, maravillada, mientras acechaba por el balcón.

-Te lo dije, mi querida hermana -replicó Elia con una sonrisa -. Salirte de la rutina durante unos días te sentará bien, sobre todo después del incidente del restaurante...

-No quiero saber nada de Ivar, Elia. No en estos días -le interrumpí con incomodidad.

 Ella asintió, pasando a otros temas que igual no me interesaron mucho, pero que me servían de distracción para olvidarme de mi posesivo novio durante un rato. No fue hasta cuando bajamos a almorzar que ella me sorprendió cuando me hizo saber que estaba comprometida con Hvitserk.

-¡Oh, por Dios!, ¡felicidades! -exclamé con alegría  mientras la abrazaba.

Elia, sonriente, se separó de mí y me replicó:

-Y pensar que este va a ser mi último pase libre. Después de esto, Hvitty y yo pensamos ya enfocarnos en hacer crecer nuestra familia.

La miré sorprendida. ¿Esos dos, padres? No sé, no puedo imaginarme una vida así para ellos; no parecen del tipo de personas que se digan quieran sentar cabeza. Quizás su relación actual en realidad haya cambiado de manera profunda y nadie lo había notado salvo ellos mismos.  "Si tan solo mi relación con Ivar hubiese cambiado de esa forma", pensé con tristeza mientras me llevaba a la boca un bocado de enchiladas suizas que me serví en el buffet. 

Mi imaginación empezó a volar una vez más. A veces me imaginaba que Ivar se decidía a cambiar, a madurar, a ver las cosas más allá de su ego; a veces me imaginaba que un día él llegaba y, en la intimidad del departamento, me dijera cuánto me amaba y cuánto anhelaba a que llegara el momento indicado para sentar cabeza, formar un hogar, apoyarnos mutuamente... Pero debo ser honesta conmigo misma y ver la realidad que tengo por delante: Ivar no va a cambiar ni aunque se recupere totalmente de sus piernas; siempre será un hombre-niño imperioso, voluntarioso e inmaduro que le teme más a la soledad que a cualquier otra cosa. Por lo tanto, yo soy la que debe cambiar, la que debe empezar a moverse en otros ámbitos fuera de él, y la que decide si continuar o no con la relación. 

Claro, si terminaba con él ahora mismo, mi relación con sus hermanos, principalmente con Sigurd y con Hvitserk, no cambiaría en nada; de hecho, nos hemos apoyado mutuamente en las buenas y en las malas, y estoy segura que me apoyarían en lo de Ivar.

Suspiro profundamente antes de ponerme la máscara blanca y dorada que tenía entre mis manos.

-Esta noche sí o sí me voy a divertir- murmuré en lo que me colocaba la máscara.

Estaba a punto de levantarme del tocador cuando mi celular empezó a sonar en mi bolso de noche. El tono de "Bad Romance" de Lady Gaga me indicó quién me llamaba a esta hora. Si por mí fuera, le respondía la llamada y lo insultaba, pero Elia me aconsejó que no lo hiciera para aguardar las apariencias.  _Finge que estás dormida o de plano ignora su llamada. Papá se encargará del resto_ , me dijo ella hace un par de horas. Una vez más, seguí su consejo e ignoré la llamada; cuando dejó de sonar, apagué de inmediato el celular, lo guardé en mi bolso y me levanté. 

 Me miré en el espejo; hacía años que no me ponía el vestido negro súper corto que me compré para una Navidad. Era un milagro que Ivar no me haya visto con este vestido; de haber sido así, me armaría mil escenas por cada puesta. 

Esbocé una sonrisa; este vestido me trae muy buenos recuerdos de los primeros años en Cambridge antes de mudarme a Kattegat por el tratamiento de papá. Lo usé por primera vez justamente en aquella mascarada que la Sociedad de Alumnos, una suerte de novatada en donde los de primer año éramos introducidos a la comunidad estudiantil. Con él conocí a mis más entrañables amigos, especialmente a uno al que me dolió dejarlo ir... El primero que atrapó mi mano en aquella fiesta.

 

[Fuente de la imagen](http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/the-tudors/images/16255141/title/henry-meets-anne-photo)

Jacob Frye. Ese era su nombre.

Alto, gallardo, de ojos verdes oscuros, cabello negro largo. Era un chico lleno de vida, de rebeldía, de pasión salvaje sin límites. Carismático, pero imperioso, impetuoso e impulsivo; orgulloso hasta cierto punto pero a su vez un poco responsable. Por supuesto, él era todo lo contrario de Evie, mi mejor amiga; Evie era elegante, lista, inteligente, siempre cauta, y casi la voz de la razón en medio de la locura de Jacob.

Con ambos me llevé de maravilla, pero con Jacob... Con él tuve una conexión especial. Él fue mi primer amor, mi primer novio, mi primera vez en el terreno del sexo. Él fue paciente, tierno, cuidadoso conmigo en esa primera ocasión; después me demostró un erotismo impetuoso y salvaje pero a su vez cuidadoso y afectuoso.

No me quejo de que con Ivar tengo el sexo más salvaje hasta ahora conocido, pero la intimidad posterior, esa en la que ambos charlamos sobre nimiedades, compartiendo una genuina sonrisa de gratitud y de alegría entre nosotros... Esa no existía entre nosotros a pesar de mis esfuerzos en crear esa atmósfera misma. Todavía hasta hoy día me seguía preguntando si estoy  confundiendo las personalidades de ambos, si trato de convertir a Ivar en Jacob o si realmente he tenido la esperanza elevada en algo que no podrá ser.

 -¡¿Raella?! -escuché que me llamara alguien.

Me volví hacia mi interlocutor, llevándome una mano a mi boca ante la inesperada sorpresa.

[Fuente de la imagen](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/546835579737369929/)

-¡¿Jacob?! - murmuré

Sonrió mientras me tomaba las manos y me miraba  de arriba abajo, como si se asegurara de que era yo y no otra chica. 

-¡Vaya que no esperaba encontrarte aquí en este paraíso, Raella McDoughety! -exclamó.

-¡Lo mismo digo, Jacob Frye! -repliqué con alegría mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Jacob de inmediato me levantó del suelo, dando un par de vueltas. Su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes, su abrazo reconfortante, su voz siempre alegre y esa energía que solamente él podía desplegar a su alrededor. Extrañaba eso; extrañaba todo de él. Cuando me bajó, se volvió hacia Elia, quien se lanzó de inmediato a sus brazos cuan niña pequeña. Sonreí de inmediato; ella también extrañaba a Jacob, y vaya que ella varias veces me reprochaba el haberlo dejado ir cuando no debí haberlo hecho. Era, como me dijo en alguna ocasión,  _el hermano que nunca tuvo._

Y pensar que con Ivar yo esperaba semejante conexión.

-¿Y eso que están ustedes aquí? ¿Vinieron con los Lothbrok?

Desvié la mirada. 

 


	5. Reencuentro (Jacob)

[Fuente de la imagen](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/470626229794525143/)

Elia me llevó a un lugar aparte y, sin pelos en la lengua, me explicó la situación a grandes rasgos. Yo la miré de reojo con una mezcla de preocupación, celos e indignación mientras escuchaba cada palabra.

No lo entiendo... En serio que no entiendo cómo carajo acabó con Ivar y no con Sigurd, con Hvitserk, con Björn o con Ubbe; contra ellos no tendría absolutamente nada puesto que tienen cualidades sobresalientes muy afines a las de ella. De hecho, a ellos los trato con el mismo respeto con el que siempre les he tratado desde que los conocí en Cambridge, y no me habría molestado que ella me dijera que amaba a uno de esos dos. ¿Pero Ivar, ese idiota lisiado con un ego del tamaño de la Torre de Londres? ¿Qué le vio a ese hijo de puta que desechó por completo a dos que eran mejores que él en todos los aspectos? Y ya no digamos el aspecto del sexo; de ese detalle estoy más que enterado que el infeliz  _sabe_ cómo satisfacer a una mujer. ¿Qué le vio que se sintió atraída por él?

Tomé el rostro de Raella con mis propias manos. Ella estaba llorando, murmurando un "lo siento", como si ella fuera la única culpable de su propia situación. 

La abracé sin más, dejándome embargar por el viejo sentimiento que, con necedad, se mantuvo ahí.

[Fuente de la imagen](https://favim.com/cry,hug/page/2/)

Realmente extrañaba a Raella. La amaba aún, pero como el buen ex novio idiota que soy, no me aventuré a buscarla como mis amigos y mi propia hermana me aconsejaban. En su lugar, decidí enfocarme en los estudios, en conocer nuevos rostros, en realizar mis sueños; Raella también realizó los suyos al convertirse en redactora de una importante revista danesa. Y sin embargo, sentía que algo faltaba en su vida.

Y ese algo era afecto de pareja, algo que Ivar a todas luces era muy incapaz de otorgar. 

-¿Quieres intentarlo? -me atreví a preguntarle cuando nos separamos.

Ella me miró confusa.

-Tú quieres olvidarte de ese idiota solo por esta semana, ¿no?

Ella asintió, lentamente.

-Entonces sé mía por esta semana.

Boquiabierta, me miró. Sus ojos azules grandes se hicieron aún más ante el atrevimiento de mis palabras; yo, por mi parte, sentí que estaba cometiendo una tontería de la que después los dos nos íbamos a arrepentir, pero no me importó. Ella no estaba casada con ese pendejo, y yo estoy soltero desde hace dos años y medio tras mi fallida relación con Pearl Attaway; ninguno de los dos teníamos nada qué perder.

Dubitativa, Raella miró a Elia; ella, sonriente, le animó en silencio. 


	6. ¡Corre, perra, corre! (Hvitserk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente Hvitserk huyendo de Ivar... Y fracasando en el intento.

[Fuente de la imagen](https://imgur.com/r/advancedrunning/ZRtrFbV)

-¿Cuándo te irás a Waiheke? -me preguntó Sigurd.

-Si es dable hoy mismo -le contesté mientras hacía mi maleta.

"Y mientras más pronto, mejor", me dije para mis adentros. 

Esta semana ha sido un infierno completo. Ivar estaba tan insoportable que casi todos rehuían ante su llegada; sus peleas con Sigurd ya eran insostenibles, el tío Floki  realmente ya no sabe qué hacer para tranquilizarlo, Ubbe y Björn se desentendieron por completo y yo solo quiero salirme del paso antes de que él llegue a esta hora a mi departamento a hacerme las preguntas de siempre.

Ya estaba a punto de terminar algunos detalles cuando escucho el timbre. Sobresaltado, decido permanecer quieto y fingir que no estoy; no sé cómo ese botón todavía sigue funcionando tras tantos apretones, pero estoy seguro que antes de fin de año voy a estrenar timbre nuevo. Minutos después mi celular empieza a sonar una y otra vez; desesperado, acecho lentamente por el balcón. Él, con todo y muletas, empezó a vociferar; los transeúntes se le quedaban viendo como si había perdido el juicio, y hubo quienes le pidieron que se callara.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no iba ni a abrirle la puerta ni a responderle la llamada, vi que optó por entrar al complejo. 

-¡Mierda! -murmuré.

Corrí rápidamente hacia mi habitación; abrí el clóset y busqué con desesperación mi mochila de la suerte. Al encontrarla, la coloco junto a mi maleta y la abro para trasladar toda mi ropa. Mi celular empezó a sonar nuevamente al mismo tiempo que escuchaba unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-¡ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA, HVITSERK! -gritó furioso -¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ, IMBÉCIL! ¡ÁBREME O LA TIRO A PATADAS!

Al carajo: Me largo de aquí por el balcón... No, mejor por la puerta principal; solo tengo que saltar al cabrón por encima y correr como idiota por las escaleras. 

Me coloco la mochila, amarro bien mis tenis y me mentalizo en que voy a salir de aquí vivo; opté por llevarme el otro celular que tengo guardado para viajes, ya que si llevaba el de siempre, va a estar eternamente sonando. Me dirijo entonces hacia el balcón, me subo a la orilla y salto hacia el otro balcón. De ahí salto otros dos más, aterrizando en la de mi vecino Eddie. Éste, al verme, me preguntó cómo diantres llegué ahí, a lo que le expliqué a grandes rasgos la situación; al final, decidió ayudarme acechando para ver si Ivar estaba aún parado en mi puerta. El aludido estaba enfrascado en un pleito con dos vecinos, quienes le exigían que se fuera del edificio si no quería que llamaran a la policía.

-¡Vete! -exclamó mi vecino, impulsándome hacia afuera.

Y así lo hice: Corrí como nunca en mi vida. Con Ivar detrás de mí gritándome de hasta de lo que me voy a morir.

 

[Fuente de la imagen](https://imgur.com/gallery/9pheF)

Bajé por las escaleras sabiendo que Ivar estaba lejos del elevador; eso me compraría al menos un poco de tiempo para huir al aeropuerto, en donde compraría mi boleto a Waiheke. Sin embargo, cometí un error muy grave: Lo subestimé.  

-Mierda -murmuré al verlo de pie al final de la escalera con una mirada que podía traducirse como "te mataré, cabrón".

Solo me quedaba una salida.

-¡Ivar, qué sorpresa! No te había visto...

-Cállate -gruñó.

No dije nada más. Miré disimuladamente por ambos lados en busca de una salida potencial mientras que Ivar, colérico, me preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Raella, Hvitserk? Y más te valga que me digas la verdad si no quieres ver tu cadáver flotando en el mar.

-Bueno...

Me di la vuelta y subí corriendo por las escaleras. Ivar, más cabreado que mi madre cuando descubrió que mi papá le fue infiel con la mesera del restaurante chino, se dirigió al elevador y entró. No obstante, no se dio cuenta de que hice la finta de huir otra vez; al menos eso fue lo que noté cuando aceché precavidamente antes de bajar como loco y acercarme a la puerta.

-¡Hvitserk, maldito bastardo, vuelve aquí! -escuché a Ivar detrás de mí.

Casi estuve a punto de salirme con la mía. Casi... Pero fui derribado como jugador de fútbol americano, así que me puedo considerar muerto oficialmente. Al menos ya le dije a Elia por teléfono que si no me veía en dos días, le diga a Raella que huya a Islandia o a Inglaterra y viva bajo una identidad falsa cuan Jane Doe por si se diera el caso del rompimiento.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Isla de Nueva Zelanda.


End file.
